


Feel the Lightning

by Olivka_96



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, DS/Vasco is there but not the main focus, Kinda, M/M, Magic is cool but has a price, One Shot, Short & Sweet, but nothing too grafic or angsty, hurt!De Sardet, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivka_96/pseuds/Olivka_96
Summary: Lightning magic takes its toll on De Sardet's hands.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Feel the Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inspired by this game for quite a while. De Sardet here is my OC. Name is not mentioned but his characterization is taken from my head canons as well as the side effects of his magic. Initially it was more of an excuse to write gentle hand-holding.

Sometimes it’s too much.

Lightning dances on his fingertips crisp and fluid, leaving familiar tingle in every bone after a spell. One, two, three… dozen. He stops counting after a while. In the thick of battle he only remembers the feeling. It coils up in the pit of his stomach. Flutters in his ribcage while the air around him gets thick and charged. As magic gains weight, It's flowing hot and liquid through his arms and hands, through skin and leather. He only needs another breath to concentrate it in his palm, give it shape and then let go. It is alive.

Lightning. It’s exhilarating, powerful and demanding, like no other magic De Sardet knows. And sometimes it’s too much. Sometimes, his fingers are numb for hours and even days on end, after all the fighting they’ve done. So numb, that he cannot feel the warmth of Vasco’s lips on his skin, cannot make a fist or hold a quill. The numbness seems to accumulate, he noticed. Slowly, it settles like lead inside his palms, his fingers, his bones, and every time it takes longer to go away.

One day it may not leave at all, he fears. Just like a scar, just like the mark. It frightens him more than any scar ever could though - the prospect on being unable to feel any touch at all. Sometimes, in a rare feat of mindless desperation, De Sardet forces his fingers to bend until his nails dig mercilessly into the meat of his palms. They leave angry red marks, and if he is lucky, a spark of pain – at least some feeling comes back.

In moments like these, Vasco always manages to find him, as if sensing the storm coming. He pries the fingers open gently, takes De Sardet's numb palms in his own and rubs the feeling back into them along with medical potions and oils. Slowly, patiently, persistently, until numb fingertips are warm and tingling with sparks again, until De Sardet actually recognizes the rough skin of Vasco’s hands on his own. It may take hours of just the two of them sitting a breath away like that. Sometimes it’s silent, sometimes Vasco talks about his day, or tells the stories of his past adventures. He always manages to make De Sardet laugh, or at least crack a smile. And he never asks him to stop fighting with his magic, never asks to stop casting lightning. He never asks him to change, and De Sardet loves him for it.

So, sometimes, it’s too much, but they make it work.


End file.
